Pequeña Flor Marchita
by MarcosFranco
Summary: La historia relata la relación de Naruto y Hinata donde al principio son como dos niños que se quieren pero no lo dicen y cuando por fin se dan cuenta de lo que sienten, ¿Los problemas podrían arruinar lo que no a comenzado?
1. Capitulo 1

**Pequeña Flor Marchita**

* * *

><p>Bueno la historia relata la relación de Naruto Y Hinata. Después de tantas veces que lo ha ayudado Hinata por fin Naruto la vera como una mujer. En la historia habrá Romance, Drama, Tragedia. Bueno es mi primer Fic, así que espero que les guste y mejorar todo lo posible.<p>

Kishimoto es dueño de todos los personajes de Naruto yo como siempre los tomo prestados para esta historia.

* * *

><p>-Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde que mis padres han muerto –<em>Cuanto habrá sido ya 10, 8 años<em>- Bueno y pocas han sido las veces que he salido de casa pero esas veces que he salido han sido las mejores. Siempre, siempre que salgo y llego a la cita ella me está esperando con una gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos, no sé cuando empezamos a salir con tanta frecuencia pero siempre que sea con Hinata el lugar o el dolor no importan.

_-Flashback El Inicio de un todo_

-Hoy es el día de la muerte de mis padres y mi cumpleaños. –_Qué suerte la mía._-

-Bueno creo que pasare el día como siempre lo he hecho, en cama comiendo un tazón de ramen y esperando ver si alguien recuerda mi cumpleaños.

_¡Tock, Tock!_

-_Quien podrá ser a medio día- _¿Quién es?

-H-Hola Naruto-kun, S-Soy Hinata he venido con tod- ¡Rápido Naruto abre que me muero de hambre! ¡Que no escuchaste Naruto no te hagas del rogar!

-¿Kiba? –_Oh! Si son todos-_ ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?

-Pues que vamos a hacer todos aquí si no es para llevarte a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Chicos –_Lo dice sonriente.-_

-Te digo rápido habré que Hinata se esforzó en juntarnos temprano para venir pronto contigo así que dale las gracias como se merece.

-¡Claro, Claro! Eso haré.

-_Oh! Ahora que recuerdo hablaron de llevarme a que se referirán.- _Por cierto a que se referían con eso de llevarme a celebrar mi cumpleaños, ¿No lo haremos aquí en mi casa?

-_Se escucha la voz de una Sakura enfurecida._- ¡N-A-R-U-T-O! ¿Es que acaso eres idiota?

- Sakura-chan Porque eres tan cruel en mi cumpleaños.

-De un golpe Sakura le quita esos ojos que emanaban amor. Mientras tanto se veía a una Hinata tiste y a punto de soltar una lágrima.

-Hinata, que te pasa te duele algo ¿La cabeza o el estómago? ¿Quieres que vayamos por medicinas?

-N-No te preocupes, no me duele nada. -_O mejor dicho no me duele nada que pueda decirte.-_

-Naruto, simplemente no entiendo que tan idiota puedes ser.

-Porque eres tan cruel Sakura-chan.

-Mira a Hinata no le duele nada que pueda ser curado con medicina, así que piense que puede ser.

-Bueno, Naruto retomando el tema de a dónde te llevaremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños es en un salón que rento Hinata con su dinero, por eso te dije que le dieras las gracias así que asegúrate de dárselas correctamente ¿Entiendes?

-Está bien, Sakura-chan.

_-Al llegar al salón que había rentado Hinata, cuando entra Naruto todos saltan de golpe y lo felicitan haciendo ese día cada vez mejor. Después de un largo tiempo por fin Naruto termina de hablar con todos y con la fiesta a poco de terminar se da cuenta que Hinata está sentada solo en un sillón mientras todos los demás bailan._

-Cuando voy caminando hacia Hinata para darle las gracias por todo este maravilloso día, veo como diferentes hombres la invitan a bailar pero ella los rechaza rápidamente, me pregunto ¿Por qué?

-_Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?_

-L-Lo siento, estoy esperando a alguien. –_Me siento mal por rechazarlos todo el tiempo, pero si Naruto quisiera invitarme y no estoy disponible esta fiesta no habría tenido sentido.-_

-H-Hola, Hinata. -_¿Por qué me pondré nervioso cuando le hablo?_

_-_G-Gracias por la fiesta Hinata me has hecho el día. –_Lo dice con cara ruborizada.-_

-N-No te preocupes, lo hice para que fueses feliz en este día especial. _–Porque si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy.-_

_-_H-Hinata, Cuando caminaba hacia a ti me di cuenta de que varios hombres te invitaron a bailar, pero rápidamente los rechazaste ¿Por qué?

-¿Q-Q-Que? ¿Por qué ese golpe tan repentino? –_Responde ruborizada.-_

-Solo me dio curiosidad, ¿Te molesta el que haya preguntado?

-N-No, no es eso. Es que estaba esperando que alguien especial para mí me invitase a bailar, pero ya casi es hora de irnos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada aquí sola esperándolo. –_Lo dice cabizbajo-_

-_¿Alguien especial? ¿Quién será? _Tengo otra pregunta para ti, si no te molesta.

-No, está bien. –_Con tono un poco tiste._

-Gastaste tu dinero en rentar este salón y hacerme esta fiesta ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-Q-Que? ¿C-Como has dicho? _–Responde con cara más roja que un Tomate.-_

_-_Tu expresión lo dice todo. Perdón, Hinata has gastado tanto en mí y no tengo dinero para devolvérselo.

-N-No te preocupes, No te preocupes. Yo lo he hecho porque quería hacerlo, no para que me debieras un favor. –_Lo dice con tono preocupado al ver la cara tiste de Naruto-_

-Tal vez no tenga el dinero para pagártelo pero al menos puedo bailar contigo, ya que es idiota que esperabas no lo hizo.

-Si está bien, Gracias. _–Contesta con lágrimas brillantes que iluminan su bello rostro y recorren sus ruborizadas mejillas.-_

_-Hinata se levanta para bailar, pero se acaba la música y avisan que la fiesta ha acabado y dan las gracias._

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que lo dejare aquí. Espero que como cada 3 días pueda subir un capitulo. Gracias por leerlo y espero que les guste que se viene bueno :D<p> 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-_Pobre Hinata cuando quise compensar un poco de lo que había hecho por mí, termino la fiesta.  
>Puede ser solo mi imaginación pero creo que le vi algo contenta cuando le dije que bailaría con ella, pero al final no pude compensarla por todo.<em>

_¡Ti!, ¡Ti!, ¡Ti!, ¡Ti!_

-Arg! ¡Que sonido tan molesto! ¿Qué hora es? 6:45 am….

-Oh! ¡Demonios, que hoy es lunes! Con lo bien que me pase ayer, se me olvido que día era.

-De camino a la Universidad paso siempre por un parque para acortar el camino, pero a la hora que paso nunca hay nadie y para mi sorpresa en una de las bancas veo a un mujer con ropa muy delgada para la temporada de Invierno, como yo iba con un par de sweater y una bufanda me acerco para ofrecerle uno de mis sweater, pero solo me vio como un oportunista y me rechazo.  
>Bueno debí verlo venir ya que quien confiaría en un total extraño ofreciéndole algo, después de ese momento incomodo llego a la universidad, con unos minutos de retraso pero sin problemas.<p>

_-Bostezo_

-Por fin la hora del almuerzo. –_Debería ir a la cafetería a comer algo ya que por levantarme tarde no me prepare nada-._

-¡Oye Naruto!

-Que pasa, Shikamaru.

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería a comprar el almuerzo?

-Claro, eso mismo estaba pensando.

_Caminando por el pasillo_

-Y dime Naruto ¿te divertiste ayer?

-Claro que sí, todo gracias a ustedes y Hinata. Me lo pa-  
><em>-Oh! Ahí está Hinata debería ir a agradecerle por lo de ayer-. Me acerco para hablarle, pero me percato de que está hablando con Sakura-chan y me escondo para saber de qué hablan.<em>

-Entonces Hinata ¿Qué paso, bailaste con él?

-No, no pude.

-Que mal, tanto que habías planeado esa fiesta para poder bailar con él.

_¿Para bailar con él? ¿Entonces solo hizo esa fiesta "para mí" solo para que fuese esa persona con la que quería bailar? Y, yo pensaba agradecerle._

_Shikamaru se acerca detrás de mí._

-¿Qué pasa Naruto, no vamos a ir a la cafetería?

-Sí, sí solo me desvié un poco.

-Entonces, vamos.

-¿Que fue ese sonido? -_Volteo y veo a Naruto-kun y Shikamaru alejarse en dirección a la cafetería-._ -¡Ah! ¿Me habrá escuchado?

-¿De qué hablas Hinata? –_Me asomo un poco y veo a Naruto y Shikamaru._

-No me digas que escucharon nuestra conversación Hinata.

-Eso creo, espero que no se haya hecho una idea equivocada Naruto-kun.

-Hay Hinata parece que no conoces lo idiota que puede ser Naruto, lo más seguro es que lo malentendió.

-Lo mejor es que vayas y le aclares lo que hablábamos, Hinata.

-P-Pero, ¿Cómo se lo aclaro sin que se dé cuenta que hablábamos de él?

-No hay forma, ¿Qué no dices que él te gusta?

-S-Sí. –_Lo dice con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas-._

-Entonces no le veo el problema, solo dile que te gusta y punto.

-N-No puedo, quiero decírselo en un momento especial.

_¡Ring!, ¡Ring!_

-Por fin acabaron las clases. –_Lo dice mientras se estira-._

_-Que cansado ha sido el día, sobre todo el evitar a Hinata. Nunca me imaginé que Hinata me fuese a hacer algo como eso-._

_-De camino a casa no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Hinata, sobre todo en la parte "tanto que habías planeado esa fiesta para poder bailar con él" ¿Quién será ese "el" del que tanto habla? ¿Tan importante es para ella esa persona? De seguro sí, o de lo contrario no creo que hubiese hecho el pretexto de mi cumpleaños para verle._

-Cuando llego al mismo parque por el cual pase en la mañana, recuerdo a la mujer que vi sentada en la banca y algo me dice que ya le he visto antes, en algún otro lugar pero ¿Dónde? Puede se- _¡Ring, Ring! _¡Oh! Un mensaje.

_De: Sakura-chan  
>Para: Naruto<em>

_-Idiota, cómo pudiste evitar a Hinata en la escuela, Ella solo quería aclarar las cosas que escuchaste cuando estabas escondido. ¡Aparte de entrometido, cobarde! Ya que no dejaste que ella te lo explicase lo hare yo._

_La persona con la que quería bailar eras ¡TU! que no era obvio, con quien más si no con el invitado más especial de la fiesta. Una cosa más, aun si no fueras tú con quien quisiese bailar que importa tu ni siquiera le prestaste un poco de tu "valiosa" atención aunque ella fue la que organizo y preparo todo, ya han pasado 2 días y sigues sin darle las gracias y comportándote como patán._

-¡Arg! Como puedes ser tan tonto Naruto, como no pensé que podría ser yo con quien quisiese bailar Hinata, si ese día yo cumplía años. _–Cómo puedo ser tan insensible con la pobre Hinata que siempre se preocupa por mí, es de las mejores amigas que tengo y la trato mal. Debo cambiar esa actitud con ella._

-Mañana en la mañana iré y me disculpare con ella y le daré las gracias por la fiesta y buscare un modo de compensarle por todo.

-Bien, está decidido.

_A la mañana siguiente a la hora de salida de la escuela._

-Oye, Ino no he visto a Hinata en todo el día sabes donde esta necesito hablar urgentemente con ella.

-No te han dicho. Ayer Hinata fue hospitalizada.

-Cómo has dicho. –_Con una cara más sorprendida que triste-._

-¿Por qué la han hospitalizado?

-No lo sé, Naruto. ¿Por qué no vas a visitarla y luego nos cuentas que es lo que le paso?

-Sí, creo que eso hare.

-¿Sabes en que habitación esta?

-Creo haber escuchado a Neji, hablar sobre una habitación "49"

-_Hinata esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para que puedes hablar con Naruto y así avances más con él-._

-Muchas gracias, Ino.

-Bueno me voy al hospital, nos vemos.

_En el hospital_

-Hola, disculpe donde está la habi- _¡Emergencia, en la habitación "49" rápido necesitamos un doctor el paciente esta grave!_


	3. Capitulo 3

_¡Pum, Pum! ¿Qué acabo de escuchar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿HINATA ESTARÁ BIEN?_

_Naruto alterado por lo que escucho rápido se dirige a la Enfermera._

-¡SEÑORITA! ¿DÓNDE SE ENCUENTRA LA HABITACIÓN 49? ¡POR FAVOR, RÁPIDO DÍGAME!

-Guarde la compostura, señor estamos en un hospital. _–Le responde la Enfermera profesionalmente._

_Pero naruto sigue insistiendo alterado._

-¡POR FAVOR, DÍGAME RÁPIDO!

-Gritarme no acelerara las cosas. _–Le responde otra vez un poco molesta._

_Esta vez Naruto la escucha y se tranquiliza un poco._

-Está bien, disculpe las molestias.

-Por favor, tome asiento y cálmese mientras yo busco donde se encuentra la habitación.

_Naruto sin otra alternativa sigue la instrucción de la Enfermera._

-Disculpe, Señor.

_Rápidamente Naruto se levanta de su asiento._

-Sí, dígame.

-La Habitación se encuentra en el cuarto piso.

-Por favor, siga este pasillo y al final de vuelta a la izquierda y enfrente estará el elevador.

-Le deseo suerte. _–Le dice la Enfermera con una sonrisa para subirle un tanto el ánimo a Naruto._

-Gracias y perdón por las molestias.

_Así Naruto se dirigió al elevador pero sin antes devolverle otra gran sonrisa._

-_Veamos dijo derecho y luego dar vuelta a la derecha- ¡_Oh! Ahí está.

_Naruto entro al elevador y presiono el botón del cuarto piso._

¿Escuchaste el caso del paciente de la habitación 49?

-Sí, es terrible siendo tan joven y con ese gran problema que podría derivar en- _*Se cierran las puertas del elevador*_

-Oye, ¡Shh! No alcance a oír que tenía Hinata.

_¿Qué le pasara? ¿Sera tan grave?_

_Naruto llega al cuarto piso, pero la Enfermera nunca le dijo dónde estaba se encontraba la habitación ya en el cuarto piso._

-Ahora que lo recuerdo la enfermera nunca me dijo donde estaba su habitación acá arriba.

-Veamos que numero es esta.

¿_44? y esta otra ¿45?_

-Entonces debe ser para la derecha.

-Veamos 46, 47, 48.

-¡Ah! 49, aquí es.

_La puerta estaba entre abierta como unos 30° entonces Naruto pensó abrirla pero al acercarse escucho voces que discutían._

-¡HINATA! Debes entender que si sigues yendo a la escuela te pondrás peor, es mi deber como padre cuidarte y si para eso necesito sacarte de la escuela y que estés en casa todo el día así tendrá que ser.

_¿Qué dejar la escuela, Hinata dejara la escuela? Ni siquiera me he disculpado._

-¡Por supuesto que no! La única cosa que me ha mantenido con ganas de luchar es ir a la escuela y estar con mis compañeros y amigos. _–Claro, Naruto también pero eso no se lo puedo decir- _

_Eso es Hinata, Aun quiero pasar más momentos divertidos contigo._

Oye, tu qué haces ahí.

_El guardia se acerca a Naruto y le dice._

-Oye tú pervertido, que haces aquí espiando en el piso de mujeres.

-¡No soy un pervertido y tampoco estoy espiando! _–Responde Naruto con un tono enfadado por la acusación._

-Pues a mí me parece que sí, por lo tanto tendrás que acompañarme.

-Por supuesto que no, ya he llegado hasta aquí para disculparme con Hinata y no me ira hasta hacerlo._ –Le responde Naruto fúrico._

_Esto hace enojar más al guardia que solo hace su trabajo._

_Entre forcejeo y tirones, entre naruto y el guardia abren la puerta y entran en la habitación._

-Disculpe señor y señorita, pero vimos a este pervertido afuera de la habitación espiando, pero ahorita nos lo llevamos.

_Hinata con una cara sorprendida solo supo decir._

_¿Naruto-kun?_

_-_Hola, Hinata. –_Le responde Naruto despreocupado_

-Vamos, camina rápido. –_Le dice el guardia mientras trata de sacarlo._

-Ya le dije que no estaba espiando, es solo que no quería interrumpir su conversación.

-Sí, claro. Ahora camina._ –Le dice mientras lo empuja con fuerza y hace caer a naruto._

_Hinata explota en ira al ver como empujo a Naruto y lo hizo caer haciéndola levantarse de su cama para levantarlo. :3_

-¡QUE LE PASA! ¡POR QUE LO EMPUJA CON TANTA FUERZA Y LO HACE CAER! –_Le grita con fuerza Hinata que deja sorprendidos a su padre y Naruto ya que nunca la habían escuchado gritarle a alguien._

-Estas bien, No te lastimaste o te duele algo, Naruto-kun.

-No, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-¡HINATA!

_Hinata se desmaya unos segundos._

_Cuando abre los ojos ve como su padre discute con Naruto._

-¿Quién eres tú? –_Le pregunta enojado el padre de Hinata_

-Soy Naruto, amigo de su hija.

-¿A qué vienes aquí? Solo estorbas y pones peor a Hinata así que te pido que te largues.

-Yo solo vine a ver como se encontraba Hinata después de enterarme que estaba en el hospital y también para hablar de unos "asuntos" con ella.

-Si vienes ver como se encuentra, ya viste que no muy bien y tú la pones peor. ¿Y además que son esos "asuntos" que tienes que hablar con ella? Si ocupas decirle algo primero me lo tienes que decir a mí.

-¡PADRE! No le hables así a Naruto-kun y tampoco lo culpes de mi estado.

-Así que te pido que nos dejes hablar solos.

-Por supuesto que no. –_Responde rápidamente su padre._

-Esta es mi habitación, así que te pido que me des privacidad o ¿Necesito hablarle a seguridad?

-¡Psh! Está bien, pero después hablaremos Naruto.

_El padre de Hinata y el guardia dejan a Naruto y Hinata solos en la habitación._

-Ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar Naruto-kun.

-¿Cuáles son esos "asuntos" que querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí, claro pero primero dime que es lo que te pasó ¿Por qué estas hospitalizada?

-Bueno, fueron muchas cosas. _–Le responde cabizbaja_

-Exceso de ejercicio, ansiedad, Estrés.

-Todo eso me produjo Palpitaciones cardíacas.

-¡Oh! ¿Y están grave?

-No, pero es solo para prevenir "otras cosas".

-¿Otras cosas?

-Dejemos ese tema de lado Naruto y háblame de esos "Asuntos".

-¡Ah!, claro.

-Bueno la verdad es que quería disculparme por haberte evadido el Lunes todo el día de clases.

-Cuando pasa por el pasillo mientras iba con Shikamaru a la cafetería te vi y me quise acercar para agradecerte por mi fiesta de cumpleaños del día anterior pero cuando me acerque vi a Sakura-chan hablando contigo y fue entonces que malinterprete algo de lo que hablaban y por eso fue que te evadí.

-¡Ah! Por eso era, yo pensé que te habías enojado conmigo. –_Lo dice con un tono de voz nerviosa tratando de esconder el hecho de que se había percatado de que la escucho._

-Sí, perdón por eso. Pero Sakura-chan me lo explico todo y por fin se a claro el malentendido.

_¡Sakura, que le explicaste para que entendiera Naruto-kun, no me digas que le dijiste que me gusta!_

_Mientras Hinata se mantenía con una cara sorprendida, Naruto de percata de que tiene un pedazo de papel en el pelo y se acerca para quitárselo._

_-¡Naruto-kun que haces porque te acercas tanto a mí! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SAKURA TE LO DIJO! ¡Acaso me intentas besar!_

_Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo haré. Hinata se acerca también sin dejar de temblar y tratando de no desmayarse._

_-Y fue ahí entonces donde el primer beso surgió-_

* * *

><p>Gracias, por sus reviews y espero que les guste. Los capítulos los subiré cada tercer día como había comentado antes, (Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes) los fines no por que generalmente no estoy en casa. Gracias por leerlo y espero ir mejorando para que les guste más<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4

_Después de ese corto pero gran beso, Naruto se aleja un poco y los dos solo se ven fijamente el uno al otro sin decir una palabra de lo que acaba de suceder._

-¿_Que ha pasado? ¿Por qué Hinata me beso? No es que me no me haya gustado pero ¿Me lo habré imaginado? No, aun siento sus labios tocando los míos pero aun así ¿Por qué? El preguntarme a mí mismo no sirve de nada. Así que le preguntare directamente a Hinata._

-_Oye, Hinata._

-_Me habré hecho una idea equivocada con Naruto, le habrá dicho realmente Sakura que él me gusta o me habré hecho mal la idea._

-_No, no, no me pude haber equivocado después de ver como Naruto-kun se acercaba a mí a una distancia como para besarme._

-Oye, Hinata. ¡Hinata!

-Perdón Naruto-kun estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué necesitas?

-_Le preguntare directamente, sin rodeos._

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Etto, Etto.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas tan directamente?

-Porque quiero saber.

-Está bien, pero antes puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que te aclaro Sakura? ¿Y cómo supiste donde estaba?

-Está bien, Cuando iba de camino a casa ella me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que era un malentendido y que con quien más ibas a bailar si no era conmigo ya que yo cumplía años ese día. El martes cuando fui a la escuela quería disculparme contigo por el haberte evitado pero no te encontré así que le pregunte a Ino y me dijo que estabas hospitalizada.

-Oh! Ya veo. _–Queee entonces si me hice de la idea equivocada y –Un gran ruburizamiento- l-l-lo besé. Espera, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se acercaría a mí si no es para besarme? Eso es de seguro quería besarme ¿cierto? –Empieza a sudar un poco-_

-¿Hinata, estas bien? Te veo roja y con un poco de sudor, no tendrás fiebre. –_Naruto se acerca para comparar sus calores corporales frente con frente pero Hinata lo detiene y le dice que está bien-_

-N-No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.

-_Eso le preguntare a él también directamente ¿Por qué se acercó a mí como para besarme?_

-N-Naruto-kun

-Dime.

-¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a mí antes de besarnos?

-Ah! Es porque quería quitarte algo que tenías en el pelo.

_-Aura depresiva- _Ah! Ya veo era por eso. –_Solo por eso-_

-¿Te pasa algo Hinata?

-Nada no te preocupes.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya es tarde.

_Naruto empieza a caminar a la puerta._

-Espera, Naruto-kun.

-Por favor, olvida que nos besamos. –_Una lagrima baja por su rostro mientas intentaba no llorar a l decirle eso-_

...

_Los dos sin hablar solo el silencio entre ambos, creaba una atmosfera más espesa en el cuarto._

-Está bien, espero que te recuperes y nos vemos en la escuela.

_Naruto sale de la habitación pero el crimen ya estaba hecho._

-_¿Eh? Fue más doloroso de lo que pensé, *llanto* eh, que pasa mi pecho me duele. *sonido del holter indicando latidos irregulares*_

_¡Doctor! Emergencia en la habitación 49, Repito: Emergencia en la habitación 49 el paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico._

* * *

><p>Perdón por no subir capitulo el Miércoles pero no estuve en casa y no tenia como subirlo. Bueno en este se que es la mitad de lo que generalmente subo, pero sigo aclarando no he tenido tiempo y espero el lunes este arreglado el asunto y pueda subirlo normalmente los capítulos.<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5

_*Caminando al elevado*_

_-¿Por qué Hinata me habrá pedido olvidar el beso? Digo, no me molesto simplemente me dejo sorprendido._

-Nunca he pensado en Hinata tanto como hasta lo de hoy.

-Me siento extraño como si mi cuerpo se sintiese más ligero al pensar en Hinata.

-¿_Por qué siento como ansiedad? ¿Qué sentimiento es esto? ¿Amor?_

_*En el pasillo de salida del Hospital*_

_-__¿Este es el final del momento o solo un lindo despliegue de un amor que nunca será? _

_-O será todo lo jamás pensé que pasaría y me pregunto si tal vez, tal vez yo podría ser todo lo que soñaste._

-No lo creo.

-Porque tú eres hermosa por dentro, tan encantadora y yo…

-Yo no quiero estar en un lugar que donde este sin ti.

-¿Es este un sentimiento natural?

-¿O solo estoy sangrando? Todos mis pensamientos y sueños con la esperanza de que estarás conmigo.

-¿O solo es un día frio en diciembre?

-Tal v- _¡Doctor! Emergencia en la habitación 49, Repito: Emergencia en la habitación 49 el paciente se encuentra en un estado crítico._

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien, Habitación 49?

-Pero si acabo de salir de ahí, que pasa.

Señori-

-_flashback-_

_-Espera, Naruto-kun._

_-Por favor, olvida que nos besamos. –Una lagrima baja por su rostro mientas intentaba no llorar al decirle eso-_

_..._

_Los dos sin hablar solo el silencio entre ambos, creaba una atmosfera más espesa en el cuarto._

_-Está bien, espero que te recuperes y nos vemos en la escuela._

_-Fin del flashback-_

-Ah! Ya veo. –_Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces corre al elevador para llegar al piso de Hinata lo antes posible y así aclarar todo de una buena vez._

-_Hey, no corras._

_-_Perdón, tengo prisa.

-_Naruto llama al elevador, pero como no llega se desespera y corre a las escaleras de aun lado para subir "más rápido"_

-Vamos, rápido.

-Veamos, piso 1.

-Piso 2.

…

-Piso 3.

…

…

-Piso 4. –_Naruto agotado logra llegar al cuarto piso._

_-Al llegar al piso Naruto camina a paso veloz hacía el cuarto de Hinata, pero al casi llegar ve al padre de Hinata salir de él._

-Sus miradas se cruzan y se empiezan a mirar fijamente mientras se acercan.

-Disculpe, necesito hablar con Hinata.

-Tu otra vez.

-Si me permite. _–Naruto desesperado y agitado intenta pasar pero el padre de Hinata lo detiene._

-Hey, cálmate.

-No te puedo dejar verla acaba de salir el doctor y dijo que necesitaba reposo.

-No se preocupe, no voy hacer que se levante.

-¿Qué? ¿Levantarse?

-Arg! ¿En serio? ¿Cómo entraste a la universidad?

-Reposo no solo es estar acostada, también significa descansar.

_-¿Qué ve mi linda Hinata en ti?_

_-Naruto desesperado por hablar con Hinata no se percata de la persona que los está vigilando a él y al padre de Hinata._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –_Naruto pregunta con un ligero tono molesto._

- Puede que me haya ido, pero solo fue una vez.

-Pero ahora, estoy aquí, así ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada, mi Hinata no se la daré a nadie y mucho menos a ti.

-Así que ve-

-¡Padre! _–Grita la persona que los vigilaba._

_-Padre, esa voz me recuerda a _¿Hanabi?

-¡Hanabi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como qué, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi hermana. ¿Y tú que le ibas a decir a la persona que ama Hinata?

-Yo no, nada.

-Disculpen de que me perdí.

-¿Eres hermana de Hinata?

-Ah! Perdón por no presentarme.

-Soy Hanabi, hermana menor de Hinata.

-Oh! Mucho gusto, Soy-

-No te preocupes sé quién eres.

-Papá, me puedes traer un café de vainilla sin cafeína.

-Pero eso que da como a 5 cuadras de aquí.

-Exacto.

-Está bien, ya entendí.

_El padre de Hinata se va y que dan solos afuera del cuarto Hanabi y Naruto._

-Mira seré breve y rápida. –_Porque si no llega mi padre y todo acaba._

-Simplemente no te rindas.

-Estoy tratando de hacerlo bien.

-Por favor no cedas, que ella no te defraudara. Entiendes, así que pasa y habla con ella. Suerte.

_Naruto camina hacia la puerta y entra._

-Hola, Hinata soy yo de nuevo.

-¿N-Naruto-kun?

-*Sonrisa* Me imagine que te sorprenderías.

-¿Qué pasa? _–Lo dice con tono depresivo._

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ahorita no, estoy cansada. _–Se recuesta y se voltea al lado contrario de Naruto dándole la espalda._

_-_Se lo que se siente ser rechazado o que tus sentimientos no sean mutuos, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Es difícil decirlo Hinata.

-Entonces vete y cuando puedas decirlo vienes Naruto-kun.

-Me sentí confundido, necesitaba un minuto para respirar y aclarar mi mente con lo que paso entre tú y yo Hinata.

-F-Fue tan repentino que no podía procesar todo y, y…

-¿Y?

-Por favor, ahora que has abierto la puerta no la cierres.

–_Voltea Hinata a la dirección de Naruto._

_-_¡Vaya!, es fácil ver que hermosa eres y que no hay nada malo en ti.

-Soy yo, soy un anormal pero gracias por amarme porque lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Pero pienso que tú puedes-

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta el Capitulo 5, y lo que se viene esta muy bueno y espero y les este gustando y gracias, por los Reviews y espero más para saber sus opiniones he ir mejorando.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 6

-Naruto, por favor no sigas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice un comentario que te ofendiera?

-No es eso, es solo que me duele el estar cerca de ti y ser tratada como una amiga.

-Bueno, puede ser cierto per-

-¡CLARO QUE DUELE Y MUCHO! –_Hinata frustrada por la respuesta de Naruto lo único que piensa es en dejárselo claro con un grito._

-Perdón Naruto, no te quise gritar.

-No importa, entiendo tu frustración.

_La habitación entra en una atmosfera espesa y asfixiante._

-No está claro que no la entiendes, siempre me tratabas como a una amiga solamente y ¿crees que puedes venir a declararme tu amor solo porque estoy en una cama de hospital y por un simple beso? No es así de fácil. –_Le responde Hinata todo el tiempo mirando fijamente a Naruto._

-Te entiendo, el amor puede ser sarcástico y a veces puede hacerte mala jugadas pero a veces, los mayores amores comienzan sin darnos cuenta.

-No puedo creer tu forma de pensar tan infantil, Naruto-kun. –_Le responde con tristeza._

-No es pensar como niño o adulto, el amor no conoce ni tiempo o edad.

-¡DIME CREES QUE ES ASÍ DE FACIL REMEDIAR TODO EL DOLOR! –_Hinata no logra detener sus lágrimas al hablar._

-¡NO! Pero al menos podemos intentar ver si el amor cura sus heridas. –_Naruto responde eufórico._

_-¿_De qué sirve si aún quedan cicatrices? Además las penas no se olvidan o se curan, solo aprendes a vivir con ellas.

-Sí, pero con amor podemos olvidar todo y solo concentrarnos en nosotros y en amarnos.

-No Naruto-kun, ya no puedo seguir engañándome, siempre quise que me vieras como algo más que una amiga y ahora que me doy cuenta ya no puedo seguir amándote con todo el dolor que he sentido a tu lado, puede ser doloroso pero Naruto es mejor que aquí cada quien tome su camino y solo nos limitemos a saludarnos en la escuela y después cortar toda comunicación y evitarnos más dolor a ambos. –_Hinata no podía ni creerse ella misma lo que decía y quería creer que esa era la mejor salida para no sentir más dolor._

-¿Cómo se supone que finja nunca haberte conocido? Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño. No, sé que nunca olvidaré, la forma en que siempre me sentí contigo a mí lado, y como te amaba en ese entonces. –_Le dice Naruto con voz entre cortada_

-Si me amabas, ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? !Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, Naruto! –_Le replica Hinata con furia._

-Y tú Hinata porque me esperaste a mí y no tomaste a la iniciativa, sabes que nunca fui el más listo en esto del amor o cualquier cosa. –_Le explica Naruto._

-Fue un error de ambos ¿Esta bien? Ninguno dijo nada y por eso terminamos así. _-Le responde Hinata apartando su mirada._

-Aun así simplemente no puede irme, porque después de amarte, nunca podré ser el mismo. –_Son palabras que le costaron decir a Naruto._

-Dime Naruto, ¿Es amor lo que sientes o pena? –_Hinata no puede aguantar las lágrimas al decir cada palabra a Naruto que son como punzadas en su pecho._

-¿Cómo podría sentir pena de ti? Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirte lo que siento pero puedo ver las lágrimas que haz llorado, como un océano en tus ojos, todo el dolor y cicatrices te han hecho fría. –_Naruto quiere demostrarle a Hinata que siempre ha sentido algo más por ella._

-Puedo ver todos los miedos que enfrentas, a través de una tormenta que nunca se va y si pudiera seguir adelante, testarudo en la tormenta sé que estarías esperándome al otro lado así que no me pidas que nos separemos.

_El ambiente del cuarto cambia a un aire más pesado y serio_

-Naruto, ahora que los dos sabemos lo que sentimos por el otro, ya nada será igual y este peso que he sentido el estar tanto tiempo a tu lado y ser solo una persona secundaria en tu vida me duele como no te imaginas y no puedo seguir amándote si será así de doloroso es por eso que debemos tomar cada quien nuestro camino. –_Hinata solo veía el suelo mientras hablaba porque no podía decírselo a la cara a Naruto y así eliminar todo lo que sentía por él._

_Con esa seriedad Naruto comprendió que ya no había nada más que hacer y como tal respondió._

-Voy a estar ahí, para sostener tu mano cuando el cielo caiga. Siempre seré el que tomara tu lugar, cuando caiga la lluvia no voy a dejarte sola, voy a estar ahí. Yo te mostraré el camino a casa, nunca te dejaré sola, me quedaré hasta que llegue la mañana. Yo te enseñaré a vivir de nuevo y sanaré el dolor en ti, permite amarte cuando creas que vas a desaparecer, cuando el amanecer parece tan lejano del alcance de tus manos y la esperanza empiece a desgastarse, todavía yo estaré ahí.

_Esas palabras hicieron un gran hueco en el corazón de Hinata y al final del día nada cambio._

* * *

><p>Perdón el retraso pero estoy en exámenes y me es difícil escribir y por eso solo podre subir uno o dos capítulos a la semana.<p> 


	7. Capitulo 7

_Naruto camina hacia la puerta sin poder ocultar su rostro serio y triste antes de salir. Después de cerrar la puerta se encuentra con el padre de Hinata y Hanabi conversando y le pregunta que es lo que paso pero Naruto sigue su camino sin escuchar nada a su alrededor._

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Hanabi?

-Al parecer nada bueno.

-Espero que no le haya hecho nada a mi Hinata, porque se las verá conmigo.

-Cálmate, papá. Mejor preguntémosle a Hinata en vez de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-Está bien, entremos.

_A punto de entrar Hanabi voltea a ver a Naruto quien entra al elevador y se pregunta ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

-Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, papá. –_Trata de responder segura de sí misma pero no puede engañar a su corazón._

-¿Estas segura, Hinata?

-¡Sí, no entiendes que no pasó nada Hanabi! –_Responde alterada Hinata._

_-_Entonces, ¿Por qué lloras?

_Sin darse cuenta Hinata al hablar y querer parecer fuerte empezó a llorar porque no puede engañarse a sí misma._

-¿Por qué no, nos cuentas Hinata?

-Bueno.

_Mientras tanto Naruto._

*En el ascensor*

-Este momento solitario me hace querer volver a casa, porque estoy cansado de estar solo.

-¿Qué le habré hecho a Hinata para que se me volviera así de fría?

_Naruto baja del ascensor y camina hacia la puerta y sale. Al salir se encuentra con la misma mujer que vio en el parque cuando iba de camino a la escuela._

_-¿Otra vez ella? Esto no parece un encuentro casual._

-Hola, Naruto ¿verdad?

-¿Quién pregunta?

-No te preocupes, no intento venderte nada o algo así.

-Sigo con la misma pregunta ¿Quién pregunta?

-Bueno, Soy Violeta. -_La mujer un poco fúrica le contesta._

-¿Y que es lo que desea de mí? –_Le responde un tanto sarcástico._

-No, nos precipitemos y caminemos un poco y conozcámonos. –_Quien podría negarse con su gran sonrisa._

-Está bien, no le veo lo malo. –_Accede Naruto un tanto temeroso._

*_En la habitación de Hinata*_

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-No entiendo Hinata, a ver explícame tu siempre cuando estabas conmigo hablas de Naruto esto y aquello. Y ahora me dices que lo mandaste a volar ¿Por qué? –_Hanabi no puede ni siquiera imaginarse a Hinata diciendo tal disparate._

-Mira Hanabi, es difícil hasta para mí alejarme de Naruto-kun pero creo que es lo mejor. –_Le responde con su voz firme y segura._

-Si yo también lo creo. –_Su padre la alienta a creer que es lo correcto._

-Papá tu no ayudes, ¿Cómo que es difícil para ti alejarte?

-Pues sí, es difícil porque aun lo quiero.

-Si aún lo quieres ¿Por qué te alejas si te declaro su amor? No estarás huyendo ahora que sabes lo que siente por ti, ¿verdad? –_En su voz se notaba la seriedad con la cual preguntaba._

-¿Huir? No claro que no. –_Le responde titubeando._

_-_Entonces dame un argumento válido para todo el disparate que le dijiste a Naruto.

-Quería ver hasta donde Naruto podría llegar por mí y saber si realmente me ama o me tiene lastima.

-¿Por qué crees que te tendría lastima? ¿Le diste algún motivo para que te tuviera lastima?

-Simplemente estar postrada en esta cama, pudo haber influenciado su decisión. –_Lo dice tiste._

-Está bien, podría ser pero ¿Cuando supo tu condición vino y te declaro su amor sin que pasara algo más?

-No, no llego y se me declaro, eso pasó después de…

-¿Después de que?

-Es que cuando hablábamos se me acerco para quitarme algo del pelo y lo malinterprete con algo más y lo besé. –_Un pequeño sonrojo aparece al recordar lo que paso._

-¡QUE! L-LO BESASTE. –_Su cara de sorpresa y enojo lo dice todo._

-Cálmate, papá y que más paso Hinata. –_Desesperada por querer saber lo que paso._

-¿Como que me calme después de enterarme de tal cosa? –_Con una voz fúrica_

-Mejor espéranos afuera papá si no te calmaras. –_Enojada y desesperada por saber que más pasó intenta sacar a su padre para poder seguir hablando._

-Está bien, me calmare pero yo lo mato si pasa otra vez por aquí.

-¿Y que más paso Hinata?

-Pues se quedó un poco sorprendido.

-Como cualquier persona, ¿Qué más?

-Pues se fue pero luego volvió y fue cuando se me declaro.

-Mmm… Pues suena razonable puede que después de meditarlo un poco se dio cuenta de lo que siente por ti. –_Lo dice con voz pensativa._

-Eso es lo que no puedo creerme. –_Con una cara triste y su voz a un más._

-Bueno es que muchas veces cuando hay amor mutuo si alguno de los 2 no da el primer paso, seguirán igual. Es por eso que creo que tu beso fue lo que lo hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

-Bueno, puede ser pero aun así sigo temerosa por lo que ocurra.

-No debes pensar tanto en el fututo que aún no llega. Mejor vive el presente y cuando se presenten los problemas entonces actúa conforme a la situación.

-Sí, creo que eso hare, cuando salga del hospital buscare a Naruto-kun me disculpare y le pediré que intentemos lo nuestro, solo espero que me perdone.

-No te preocupes, si él te ama tanto como tú a él te perdonara y podrán estar juntos por fin.

_De vuelta con Naruto._

-Bueno ya tenemos tiempo caminando y viéndote mejor creo que te reconozco de algún lugar pero no recuerdo cual.

-No te precipites Naruto, mejor háblame de ti, ¿Tienes alguna novia? –_Lo pregunta mientas lo ve y sin inmutarse._

-No, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –_La pregunta sorprende a Naruto que responde sereno._

-Porque creo que sería malo para ella que la terminaras. –_Lo dice mientras se le pone enfrente a Naruto._

-¿Por qué la terminaría si tuviera novia? –_Le responde extrañado por si respuesta._

-Porqué soy tu prometida. –_Lo dice con una gran sonrisa._

* * *

><p>El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el Lunes.<p> 


	8. Capitulo 8

_¿Prometida? ¿Qué ha dicho?_

-E-Espera, ¿Como que eres mi prometida? Te acabo de conocer.

-Te equivocas, me conoces pero yo no te diré de donde, eso pregúntaselo a tu abuelo.

_La conversación y la atmosfera cambian repentinamente a seria y sofocante al mencionar al abuelo de Naruto._

-¿Abuelo? ¿Quién te dijo que yo tenía abuelo? ¿Lo conoces? CONTESTA!_ –La exasperación de Naruto se deja ver._

-Está bien, No te enojes pero en vez de explicártelo yo porque no mejor que él te lo expliqué.

-¿Qué él me lo explique? ¿Entonces lo conoces?

-Sí, lo conozco.

-¿Por cierto esos 6 guardaespaldas que nos siguen son tuyos?

-No, son nuestros.

-¿Por qué nuestros? Yo nunca pedí guardaespaldas.

_*Timbre de teléfono*_

-Oh! Es tu abuelo, habla con él para que te lo explique.

-Hola, ¡Abuelo que está pasando! ¿Cuánto sabe ella?

-Lo suficiente para ponerte en riesgo.

-¿Por qué te conoce?

-Cálmate, deja te lo explico escucha atentamente que no lo repetiré.

Antes de que tú nacieras, Nuestra empresa tuvo problemas e iba a dar a tu madre en matrimonio con el hijo de uno de la familia Murakami una de las más poderosas de Japón para así asegurar nuestra supervivencia pero cuando quise hacerlo tu madre escapo con el hombre del que se había enamorado, tu padre. Intente buscarla pero nunca la encontré y el matrimonio fue anulado, aun así pudimos sobrevivir. Pero la familia Murakami no quedo satisfecha con la humillación que pasaron, así que cuando naciste y cumpliste 5 años tu madre se juntaba con otra mujer de la familia Murakami que tenía una hija de la misma edad que tú y arreglaron un matrimonio para cuando cumplieran 20 años se casaran y así arreglar el problema. Pero después de que tu madre falleciera en un accidente automovilístico, decidí que no deberías pagar por nuestros errores y por eso te envié a vivir solo y tener muy escasa comunicación conmigo, pero creo que todo fallo ahora que te encontró Violeta ya de nada sirve que sigas escondiéndote. De ahora en adelante iras a la misma escuela pero con la única condición de que estarás siempre rodeado de guardaespaldas y solo podrás transportarte en un coche blindado especialmente para todo tipo de situaciones. Bueno eso es todo, ten cuidado.

-Oye, espera- *Sonido de término de la llamada*

-Y bien, ya estas satisfecho. –Exclamó Violeta irónicamente.

-Sí, entiendo pero deja decirte una cosa conmigo no funcionaran tus trucos sucios, así que nos vemos.

-Si como digas, ya verás cómo te enamoraras de mí.

*_A la mañana siguiente*_

6:30am… *Sonido de despertador*

-mmm… Que sonido tan molesto.

-Señor Uzumaki, despierte tiene que ir a la escuela.

-Arg! ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Gusto en conocerlo, Soy Sophie Nowak una de sus guardaespaldas, si gusta puede decirme Sophie.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque yo y otros 2 seremos sus guardaespaldas personales por así decirlo.

-¿Personales? No te entiendo.

-Deje le explico, Seremos 3 en total los que estaremos cerca de usted, los demás cuidaran los alrededores para mayor seguridad.

-Oye, espera a que te refieres con los demás.

-Seremos 8 Guardaespaldas.

-¿Y para que tantos?

-Seguridad y por favor ya vístase y apresúrese para irnos.

-Está bien.

*_Mientras tanto Hinata*_

-Por qué no llega Naruto-kun, Ahora que quería hablar con él.

-Espero que no esté enojado por lo que paso en el Hospital.

*_Naruto*_

-Estoy listo vámonos.

Naruto intenta salir por la puerta pero lo detiene Sophie.

-Que pasa, ¿Por qué me detienes?

-Espere, por favor.

_Listo todo despejado._

-Entendido, vamos a salir.

Al salir Naruto se encuentra con los otros 2 guardaespaldas, Victorie y Alexander. Los cuatro suben al auto y se dirigen a la escuela. En el camino a la escuela la calle por donde transita Naruto no hay ningún coche y las otras calles que la atraviesan están cerradas por barricadas policiacas. Cuando llegan a la Escuela se bajan Victorie y Alexander.

A los Alumnos que estaban en la entrada de la escuela los profesores les dieron la indicación de que entrasen a sus salones.

-Listo, todo despejado Sophie.

-Entendido. Vamos Señor Uzumaki.

-Por favor, no me llames Señor Uzumaki dime solo Naruto.

-Entiendo. Ahora salgamos.

De camino al salón por los pasillos había un guardaespaldas en cada puerta.

-¿Es necesario tanta seguridad? –Pregunta desconcertado Naruto.

-Sí, nunca se sabe cuándo atacara el ene- *Sonido de una lata de aluminio caer*

-Al suelo.

Sophie, Alexander y Victorie, pegaron sus espaldas a Naruto formando un triángulo y protegiéndolo con sus pistolas en mano.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Perdón, Sophie a un alumno se le cayó su lata de refresco.

-Despejado, Sigamos.

-Es por eso tanta seguridad Naruto, eso pudo haber sido un disparo.

-Pero, eso solo pasa en las películas.

-¡No! Sabes cuantos compañeros he perdido por esa mentalidad tan estúpida, ¿Entiendes que tu abuelo es uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo? –La euforia de Sophie alerta a los otros agentes.

Victorie rápidamente tranquiliza a Sophie.

-Cálmate, Sophie no le grites a Naruto. Él es nuestro jefe ¿entiendes? Tenle respeto.

-Si perdón, me exalte de más. Te pido una disculpa Naruto.

-No pasa nada, Ahora entiendo cómo te sientes.

*En el salón de Naruto*

Por favor apaguen sus celulares y entréguenoslos para mayor seguridad de nuestro Jefe le pedimos también que nos entreguen todas sus cosas que puedan usarse como arma letal: sacapuntas, plumas, lápices, etc. excepto una pluma con la cual escribirán. Los alumnos sin saber que pasa se quedan sin hacer nada. Eso enfurece a los guardaespaldas pero llega el profesor y le dice que hagan lo que les piden.

-Que estará pasando, ¿Por qué aparecen estas personas y nos piden eso? ¿Por qué Naruto-kun no llega?

-Todo despejado.

-Está bien, listos para entrar.

La puerta se abre.

-¿Sera Naruto-kun? –Se pregunta Hinata emocionada.

-Eh, ¿Que está pasando? –Se pregunta Hinata desconcertada.

* * *

><p>Espero tener tiempo y subir el próximo capitulo el Jueves o Viernes.<p> 


	9. Capitulo 9

Una muchacha de pelo largo, color escarlata y brillante como un rubí, portando el uniforme de la escuela entra al salón con dirección a presentarse mientras en el camino deja a todos los alumnos con la boca abierta por su belleza y por su aura roja que emana de ella.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Violeta Murakami Bedford.

_Entre los alumnos los murmullos de –Escuchaste su apellido. – ¿Por eso serán los guardaespaldas? -¿Murakami? ¿No es de las familias más poderosas de Japón?_

-Sé que no se esperaban a una nueva alumna en Diciembre, pero espero que nos llevemos bien y no se preocupen trátenme como a una alumna normal.

-Alguna pregunta para Valeria. –Pregunta el profesor un poco intimidado por los guardaespaldas.

Un alumno levanta su mano.

-¿Por qué tienes guardaespaldas?

-Fácil, para mi seguridad. ¿Alguna otra?

-Yo ¿Por qué te cambiaste de Escuela en esta época y así de repente?

-Buena pregunta. –Responde Violeta quien esperaba esa precisa pregunta.

-Bueno fueron muchas cosas pero para ser precisa porque estoy comprometida con un alumno de esta escuela.

_Todos los alumnos se sorprenden al escuchar semejante respuesta y los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. -¿Alguien de esta escuela? ¿Sera de este salón? ¿Quién es? ¿Alguien sabe quién es?_

El profesor al ver el alboroto pide a los alumnos que se calmen.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –Pregunta Violeta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces Ino levanta su mano.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunta sarcásticamente Violeta sabiendo la respuesta.

-¿Quién es tu prometido?

_Una gran sonrisa se le dibuja en su cara angelical._

-Bueno empezare por decirles que es de este salón.

_El alboroto se hace mayor con esa aclaración y las preguntas empiezan a lloverle a Violeta._

-¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su apellido? ¿Está aquí presente?

-¿Preguntan quién es? Se los diré.

-Una angustia le da a Hinata al escuchar las palabras de Violeta.

-Mi prometido es U- _El sonido de la puerta interrumpe a Violeta._

_Es entonces cuando entran Alexander y Victorie. Pero al percatarse de que ya estaban los guardaespaldas de Violeta dentro no dieron ninguna indicación a los alumnos._

_-Todo despejado Sophie, pueden entrar._

_Entre los alumnos se escuchaban murmullos. -¿Quién será ahora? ¿Otro estudiante nuevo? Pero todos los alumnos quedan sorprendidos al ver entrar a Naruto con sus guardaespaldas Sophie._

-Solo se escuchaba ¿Naruto? Y un solo ¿Naruto-kun?

-Violeta al percatarse de quien entraba solo se aguantaba las ganas de gritar que él era su prometido.

-Todos se querían abalanzar sobre Naruto y preguntarle infinidad de cosas, pero no lo hacían por sus guardaespaldas. La única que se anima es Hinata, quien llega más temerosa que un perro chihuahua a preguntarle a Naruto que significaba todo eso.

Al ver a Hinata acercarse rápidamente Sophie, Victorie y Alexander la abordan impidiéndole el paso hacia Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de Naruto? –Pregunta un tanto fría Sophie.

-Perdone, solo quería saber que pasaba con Naruto. –Responde Hinata asustada por la intimidación de Sophie.

-¿Qué pasa con Naruto, dices? ¿Tienes algún problema con él? –Responde aún más fría Sophie.

-N-No, N-Nada de E-Eso. –Responde más bajo Hinata casi ni se escucha.

-¿Eh? No te escucho. –La frialdad y enojo de Sophie se hacen notar por la voz baja de Hinata.

-N-N-No dije nada. –Hinata aun con la cabeza abajo y su rostro cubierto por su pelo, Naruto logra ver una lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla y lo hace enfurecer.

-¡SOPHIE, BASTA! –Le grita Naruto.

-¿Por qué haces llorar a Hinata?

-Al percatarse Sophie de lo importante que es Hinata para Naruto, se inclina y le pide perdón a Naruto.

Esto hace enfurecer más a Naruto.

-¿Por qué me pides perdón a mí?

-Es a ella a quien le debes pedir perdón.

-Entiendo, le pido una disculpa Naruto.

Sophie se voltea y Se inclina hacia Hinata y le pide perdón.

-No te preocupes, Sophie ¿cierto?

-Sí, siento el inconveniente.

-No pasa nada, veo que solo querías proteger a Naruto, así que no te preocupes.

-Entiendo.

_Entre todo el alboroto, Ni Hinata o Naruto recodaban que estaban en el salón de clases. Mientras tanto los alumnos con las bocas abiertas y Violeta con una cara de enojo notoria por la reacción de Naruto por Hinata._

_-Así que es de ella de quien estás enamorado, entonces le mostrare quien es la que te obtendrá. –_Mientras pensaba eso Violeta se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡Atención, les diré quién es mi prometido! –Anuncia Violeta que acapara la atención de todos.

Naruto escucha la voz de violeta y rápidamente empieza a recorrerle la cara un sudor frio. Como si no fuera suficiente el alboroto que ha causado empieza a decirlo letra por letra.

-E-l e-s m-i p-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o. –Lo dice mientras apunta a Naruto.

-Cada letra era una punzada en el pecho para Hinata que se queda inmóvil al escuchar y ver quien era su prometido.

* * *

><p>Un poco tarde pero aquí esta la continuación. siguiente capitulo el Martes.<p> 


	10. Capitulo 10

_Todos los alumnos gritaron ¿Qué? Al mismo tiempo mientras volteaban a ver a Naruto._

-Exacto, como escucharon Naruto es mi prometido.

-A lo que Kiba pregunta ¿Cómo es que una persona como Naruto es tu prometido siendo tu una Murakami?

-Eso es algo que yo no les puedo explicar, mejor pregúntenselo a Naruto.

-Hinata aguantándose las ganas de llorar por aquella noticia se dirige a Naruto solo con estas palabras ¿Naruto que está pasando?

-Nunca pensó Naruto que esas palabras le harían sentir un vació en el pecho.

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata? –Pregunta Naruto nervioso.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? –Pregunta fríamente Hinata.

-Naruto suelta un suspiro y toma aire para así tener valor de responderle a Hinata.

-No puedo decirte absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando porque eso pondría en riesgo tu vida.

-Kiba enojado le grita a Naruto "Esa es tu salida cobarde, después de hacerle esto a Hinata crees que haciéndote el Héroe y según tu protegiendo a Hinata lograras calmar sus dudas y las nuestras."

_Hinata se da media vuelta con dirección a su asiento pero antes de llegar le dice a Naruto:_

-Está bien Naruto, entiendo porque no me quieres decir que significa esto y es porque sigues enojado por lo que paso en el Hospital ¿cierto?

-Pero no pasa nada es tu vida y puedes vivirla como quieras pero por favor limítate a hablarme como amigo.

-Pero Hinata no es lo que piens- *Lo interrumpe Violeta*

-Ya la escuchaste Naruto ahora ven aquí junto a mí hay algo que quiero decirte.

Naruto voltea rápidamente con Violeta con unos ojos desalmados y por petición de Hinata va al frente con Violeta.

-Ve Naruto tu prometida te habla no la hagas esperar.

_Esas palabras dan el golpe final a Naruto y cierra el cajón que albergaba la esperanza de arreglar todo entre Naruto y Hinata._

_Naruto pasa al frente con sus tres guardaespaldas que cruzan miradas y palabras con los guardaespaldas de Violeta._

-Nos volvemos a ver Sophie. –Lo dice con una voz picara Milan un guardaespaldas de Violeta.

-Hola Milan o debería decir Ivanova. –Le responde sarcásticamente Sophie

Rápidamente Milan estira su brazo enfrente de Sophie para detenerla.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi Apellido esos tiempos ya pasaron ahora solo dime Milan. –Estira su mano para tocar su mejilla pero se la detiene Alexander.

-Déjanos seguir Milan.

-Uy, le salió por fin la hombría a Alexander.

-¿Por fin creciste o sigues temeroso a la obscuridad?

_Alexander voltea con Milan y con su dedo le apunta y dice:_

-Lo que paso en el pasado ya no importa así que deja de recordar al viejo Alexander ¿Entiendes? –Con un tono serio en su voz.

-¿O es que quieres que te recuerde como es que terminaste soltero y pobre? –Le dice Alexander con una voz burlona.

_Eso hace enojar a Milan que se nota claramente en su mirada y expresión facial._

-Solo no te olvides Alexander que todos nosotros tenemos un pasado que no se puede borrar o olvidar.

-El mío murió con el viejo Alexander.

-Sí, como digas. –Le responde Milan con una sonrisa.

_Siguen su camino detrás de Naruto._

-Hola, Alexander. –Se escucha una voz muy femenina y dulce.

-Hola, Mayela. –Contesta Alexander con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. –Alexander no puede más que dar unas simples respuestas por su nerviosismo.

-Ya estuvo bueno ¿no? Dejen sus juegos de niños para cuando vayan al kínder. –Les dice Milan.

_Eso molesta a Alexander y Mayela que voltean a ver a Milan con una cara de cállate o te mato._

-Bueno nos vemos después Mayela.

-Está bien, adiós.

Siguen su camino detrás de Naruto.

-Cuanto tiempo Victorie No- _Rápidamente voltea Sophie y lo calla de un golpe._

_Ese golpe crea un gran alboroto, Víctor quien había sido golpeado por Sophie la encañona y Alexander a Víctor, Milan a Alexander, Victorie a Milan y Mayela a Victorie. Los otros guardaespaldas son alertados por Sophie y rápidamente llegan al salón de clases donde se encontraba Naruto y lo protegen a él y a Violeta con sus pistolas en mano._

_Naruto intenta ir a calmar las cosas pero sus otros guardaespaldas no le dejan ir por lo peligroso de la situación y aún más estresante son los gritos de sus compañeros. Naruto les grita que se callen pero no hacen caso y la tensión no para de subir, es entonces cuando se escucha un disparo y todos se callan._

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo el día Jueves.<p> 


End file.
